Undercover
by Cappington
Summary: Grimmjow is sent to Karakura to spy on Soul Reaper activity. What will Ichigo do about Grimmjow living in his hometown. Lots of luff and humor, Grimmichi yaoi boyxboy CH.6 Lemon and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi there!**

**This is my first fic ever so be nice x3x. Of course i had to do a Grimmichi fic cause those two are just so smexi together 3**

**Warnings: YAOI boyxboy dont like dont read ^__^, Foul Language, and Future lemony sex scenes, **

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach, only this plot and my Grimmjow and Ichigo Plushies.**

It was another bland day in Las Noches; Aizen had once again gathered the Espada's for another one of his fucking 'Tea Parties'. He was going on about our guaranteed victory against the shinigami Grimmjow was fully content ignoring him and looking at himself in the reflection of the tea in the cup.

"Grimmjow! Respond when you're being addressed by Lord Aizen" barked Tosen at the day dreaming Espada.

"Eh..?"Grimmjow looked up from the good looking man reflected in the tea.

"Well now that I have your attention Grimmjow, I want to send you on a mission to the human world," said Aizen with his calm smirk set into place.

"Oh? And what exactly do I need to do in this mission?"

"We've acquired a gigai from a privately owned shop in the human world; I've received word that some shinigami are patrolling the city, and I want you to head down undercover and report back to us on their activities"

"What? I don't get to fight? The hell kinda waste of time is this," complained the sexta Espada. Ulquiorra glanced at him from across the table and sent a kick towards the teal-haired man's shins.

"Don't speak that way to Lord Aizen, you should know better," Ulquiorra calmly said, looking completely innocent and stoic as always.

"Bastard that hurt!" the sexta complained.

"Something wrong Grimmjow-kun?" Gin asked, his smile directed at the blue haired man who seemed to be doing something very inappropriate under the table.

"Nothing at all Gin-sama," Ulquiorra replied for Grimmjow, seeing that the man was too busy nursing his injured leg, trying to rub the pain off.

"…Grimm, what are you doing?" asked Halibel from a few chairs down.

"It's nothing, so when do I leave?" Grimmjow righted him self and rested his head on his hand, unceremoniously putting his elbow on the table.

"Immediately, you'll find the gigai in your room, you are to put it on and follow Gin into the human world. The gigai blocks your ability to make Garganta so you need to be in spirit form to travel between worlds. You can enter and exit out of it at your own free will, however, take care of it when you're not using it; Gin and I had to work hard to get this gigai."

"Alright then, how will I be reporting in?" Grimmjow asked as he started getting up from the table

"I think we'll be able to work something out, for the first few days just try and get used to the human world. I'll contact you once Syazel finds a way to communicate with you easily," Aizen said as he noticed the pink-haired scientist smirk at having his name mentioned.

Grimmjow was almost out the door as Aizen interrupted his departure once more.

"Oh, Grimmjow, one more thing, some shinigami have gotten jobs in the human world(1). I believe if you truly want to be undercover, you should find one as quickly as possible; your stay over there will be quite long so you'll need to sustain yourself. I have secured an apartment for you to use while your there as well; the key is in the pocket of your gigai. Gin will escort you to the apartment once in the human world. I only have so much money for these kind of operations, so the job will be essential in order to make this last longer."

"Che," Grimmjow said dismissively. He held the door all of two seconds for Gin before he got impatient and resumed walking.

"Now Grimmy, that's no way to act to the person who recommended you for this mission," Gin whined as he squeezed through the still closing door.

"Why the hell did you do that for," Grimmjow said, not even noticing the former captain had gotten dangerously close to his ear.

"I know how much you like that Ryoka brat," Gin said, tempted to laugh at the Espada's surprised face thanks to the proximity of their faces. "This'll give ya more time to play with your Berry, won't it?" Grimmjow swallowed and prepared to respond to Gin's comment, but he interrupted him.

"Well, you lead the way Grimmjow-kun! Let's get to your gigai before someone else does." Gin backed up from the unresponsive arrancar and waited to follow in step behind him when Grimmjow recovered.

Without a word, Grimmjow continued walking with the fox shinigami stalking behind him. After some wandering, Grimmjow stopped and he could almost _feel_ that bastard's grin behind him.

"Did you mess with the hallways again? We should've gotten to the chambers by now," Grimmjow asked, trying hard not to be rude to someone who was still a superior officer no matter how much the man irked him.

"Oh of course not Grimmjow-kun, I'd never do such a thing! Your cat-like senses must be wearing down," Gin retorted defensively, his grin widening if possible.

"What did you-" Grimmjow was cut off as the former captain walked past and continued in front of him.

"Well now, we can't just stand here and chat, let's head towards the chambers," Gin said, his back to Grimmjow, quickly rounding yet another corner and out of the Espada's sight

Grimmjow quickly caught up and settled to walking behind the smiling man with his hands deep in his pockets, and after about two minutes of walking Gin stopped at the huge doors that lead into the multiple Espada chambers.

"I'll wait out here Grimmjow-kun, you go ahead and grab what you need. Don't take long," Gin smirked as he opened the Garganta into the human world, pulling out his script for the next Arrancar Encyclopedia(2) to read over.

Grimmjow rushed into the chambers without a word, trying to ignore the smiling shinigami. That man always freaked him out, when he spoke it always held a mocking undertone that pissed off the teal-haired arrancar. Grimmjow walked into the room with the gothic 6 on it and saw the false body tossed like a rag doll on his bed.

"Tch, figures. So much for taking care of it when not in use; the person who left it here didn't seem to care how they handled me," the man complained as he picked up the body to examine it. The body lacked the obvious features of a hollow like the mask and hollow hole but retained Grimmjow's outlandish hair and eye marks. The body was dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue stripe coming down vertically off the left shoulder and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. Gravity pulled done the jeans, revealing skin due to the lack of muscle strength.

"Not a bad looker if I do say so myself," the man grinned at his double. "Well might as well do it now and get it over with," Grimmjow stated as he awkwardly stepped into his body and reopened his eyes from the gigai's point of view.

"Damn thing's stiff as hell, feels like my arms are made of-" Grimmjow was interrupted from working out the kinks of his new body as he heard the whining cry of a certain ex-captain.

"Griiiimjooowww, I told you not to make me wait! Or are you too weak to carry your gigai over here? Do you need my help? Yes that must be it; poor Grimmie's all tired out," Gin mocked from outside the Espada chambers.

"Fucking bastard, I'M ON MY WAY DAMMIT!" yelled the foul mouthed sexta Espada.

Grimmjow ran out, wincing as his gigai worked out its natural stiffness and met Gin in front of the Garganta.

"My, my, my! You do look good in the clothes we picked out! Oh I'm so glad, I thought your human form was gonna end up looking so fugly," Gin mocked at the casually dressed man.

"Shut that mouth of yours before I'm tempted to tell Tosen about how you glued Wonderwice to the ceiling in Aizen's throne room(3)." The silver-haired man's constant smile lessened a bit at the thought of the blind man's rage at hurting the 'innocent one'.

"Oh come now, it's so fun to watch Aizen try to figure out where that constant sighing is coming from, and the occasional drool falling on his head is priceless" he replied defensively, holding his hands up in front of him.

"You got me there," Grimmjow said, smirking at the thought of drool falling on Aizen's head.

The two stepped through the portal and headed towards the human world

----------

"Ichigo!"

"…"

"Ichigo!"

"…"

"Son of a…DAMMIT WAKE UP" Renji yelled at the sleeping boy.

"WHA! Wh-who…?" Ichigo tried to sit up to see who had woken him up when he came into contact with the other's head, then quickly lay back down trying to nurse his potentially fractured skull

"Ow Ichigo, the hell is wrong with you!" Renji said, rubbing his own head trying to ease the pain of the unexpected encounter.

"The hell is wrong with me? The hell is wrong with you! Why'd you wake me up!" Ichigo retorted at the red-haired man.

"Rukia! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Renji called to the short girl.

"Thanks Renji; Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked, worry dripping off of her words.

Ichigo continued to look around and checked on his own condition, he was in his shinigami robes with some bandages covering most of his midsection. He seemed to be inside the Urahara shop in one of the many back rooms of the store.

_I'm not in my room, not that it would be weird for them to do this to me in my own house…_

"I think he's still out of it, Ichigo, Are. You. Okay?" Renji waved his arms in front of the younger, saying each word slowly as if speaking to an elderly man.

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Why am I here? What happened" Ichigo frantically asked, confused as to his situation.

"Shhh, we'll answer questions later. For now just rest" the bunny obsessed shinigami said calmly, trying to push Ichigo back into the pillow.

Ichigo withstood her strength easily and was back in a sitting position "Don't 'shh' me, I told you I'm fine! Now what the hell happened?"

Just then, Urahara Kisuke walked into the room hiding most of his face with his trademark hat and fan.

"Why Ichigo! How nice for you to have awoken! I was worried that you were dying when Renji and Rukia brought you here. Now just bend over so I can take your temperature and make sure yo-" the comical man was silenced as Ichigo got up and swiftly landed a kick to Urahara's chest.

"Fucking pervert! I told you I'm fine! Now tell me why you brought me to this child molester's house," Ichigo spoke accusingly at Rukia and Renji as he pointed to the recovering man behind him.

"Ichi-kun that's not faiirrr! You're not a child anymore, it's totally fine for me to-"

Another well aimed kick at the shop keeper.

"We brought you here because we found you on the ground, half-dead from blood loss, and you shouldn't be the one asking questions! We want to know what happened to you, and this is what we get for saving yer life?" Renji got up as he bickered at Ichigo in a tone matching the other.

…_I…was bleeding? …Did I get into a fight?..And how the hell did I lose!?_

"We had Inoue come by and heal your wounds but she had to leave before you woke up, something about a miracle cure recipe she knows and she had to go shopping for ingredients," Rukia explained, sitting on the floor imagining what this scene would look like if everyone was Chappy-shaped.

_-Shudder-_

"To be honest, I don't know myself; I can't remember anything from this morning…," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head, only to find more bandages.

"That's odd…maybe you're so proud of yourself that your ego blocks the memories of any fights you lose...yes, that has to be it! Don't you agree Renji? Ruki-" This time the shop keeper was hit so hard he crashed into one of his display shelves in the next room, sending several expensive and _hard _items crashing onto the man's head.

"I think I might have an idea as to why Ichigo lost his memory… The only way it could've happened would be if the attacker used of The Research and Development Bureau's memory replacers. But those are limited to Shinigami's entering the human world," Rukia said worryingly, wondering if Ichigo had confronted one of their allies.

"Maybe Urahara sold one to someone earlier. Let's ask him." Ichigo turned to talk to the shop owner.

"Eh...Ichigo I don't think you'll be able to..." Renji said, staring at Urahara.

Thanks to the multiple hits on his head after colliding with the shelf, the shopkeeper was currently unconscious, with a care-free grin and snot bubble, sleeping happily with his hand fumbling around inside his pants.

"Pervert doesn't stop even when he's asleep…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Well now what do we do?" Renji asked.

"We could ask Tessai or one of the others," Rukia offered.

"We can't Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta left on a restocking trip with the modified souls, they left me here saying that it was how I could repay them for always mooching off of them. So I'm staying here to keep Urahara company, something about he tends to get out of control if left alone to long," Renji said pathetically, since it sounded like he was branded with the label dog-sitter as he heard it coming out of his own mouth.

"Guess all we can do is wait here till Urahara wakes up from his wet dream," Ichi sighed in defeat.

"Rukia! Renji! I'm back from the grocery store! Is Ichigo awake yet?" Orihime bounced into the store carrying several bags looking around for her soul reaper friends. She walked into the back room to find that it was completely empty, with the window left open.

"Now where did everyone go?! I was gonna make Ichigo some of my curry and pickle flavored jello to make him feel better…" Orihime turned around sadly, preparing to head out with her ungodly ingredients, until she saw the sleeping man enjoying himself on the floor.

"U-U-Urahara-san?!" Orihime gasped dropping her bags.

----------

**Back at the Kurosaki House**

When Ichigo had arrived back at his house with Rukia and Renji, he found Kon enjoying himself as well, only he was using Ichigo's body to do so. He took his badge to quickly regain control of himself and threw Kon's soul candy over at Rukia.

"From one pervert's house to another...," Ichigo sighed as he willed away the problem Kon had left his body with. "I feel bad for leaving Orihime though."

"Don't worry Ichigo, we can't afford to face any of Orihime's cooking today" Renji said trying to console the boy for abandoning his friend.

The orange-haired teenager sighed, regardless of his friend's consolation.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" asked Rukia as she looked around for Kon's stuffed animal to put his soul into.

"I'm still confused about what happened today, it's pissing me off," replied the substitute shinigami.

"All we can do is wait till Urahara wakes up and maybe we can ask him if anyone bought a memory replacer," Rukia said as she found the doll wedged behind Ichigo's desk and inserted the soul candy.

"Nah, that bastard will probably just say something about 'Customer Privacy' and we'll be left with no leads," Renji responded.

"Well maybe we can come up with a plan to break Urahara's customer privacy policy," said Ichigo, menacingly.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Renji, relishing in the fact he'd get to get some payback into the slave driver that was Urahara Kisuke.

---------------

**Well there it is! first chapter of Undercover, It's unbeta'd atm since i'm currently waiting for my beta to finish editing but i'll re upload the Beta'd version once it's up excuse grammar and spelling errors por favor. (Now it's beta'd c: Sorry if I couldn't fix some things. Just be happy I didn't leave you with the awful mess he presented me with =3=)**

**I have the second chapter typed up but i wanna know if what i'm writing is complete crap before i upload it T3T.**

**Review please they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**

**(1) Hanatarou had gotten a job in the Human world before so i'm using that as my example.**

**(2) For people who only watch english or only read manga, the Arrancar Encyclopedias are a mini series of shorts that take place after the ending theme in some Bleach episodes. They consist of Gin and the occasional guest talking about several different facts of Arrancar and Hueco Mundo. It's really the only screen time Gin gets other then the winter war -oopsies spoilers-**

**(3) Aizen's throne room ceiling seems to be so tall in the Anime and Mangas that i don't actually see it... so to me Wonderwice is just kinda up there in the darkness and Aizen doesn't know what it is... wait.. rain? lol......**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright 2nd chap! i wanted to wait till tomorrow but i couldn't lol!**

**Warnings still apply from the first chapter no lemons yet though**

**if you noticed i send PMs to reviewers thanking them ;D keep reviewing for more lufff. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to post this !**

**Ahen alright on with the story -Ichigo's Battle and Urahara's Torture-**

_-flashback to early that day- _(the day from ichi's segment when he was hurt...nvm go on keep reading....GO)

Grimmjow stepped out of the garganta and looked around as Gin waved bye to him, explaining that the apartment was in building directly in front of them before closing up the vortex.

As Grimmjow prepared to go inside the apartment to get back into his spirit form, he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye.

"Shit not now..." Grimmjow sighed as he turned towards the blob of black in the distance... and _orange_

"Grimmjow! I knew it was you when I saw the portal open! Why have you come!" Ichigo barked at the man.

"Like it's any of your business, Berry!" Grimmjow remarked.

"Don't call me Berry you blue-haired freak!" Ichigo screamed back.

_That's it the kid was dead. He didn't want to fight with his gigai in tow, but..._

Grimmjow ran into a phone booth very superhero style and came out in his spirit form, leaving his double inside propped up against the phone so it wouldn't get in contact with any of the trash on the floor.

"Why do you have a gigai?" Ichigo wondered, finally realizing why Grimmjow had been in human clothes before entering the phone booth.

"Like I said, none of your business!" Grimmjow shouted at the hovering male. He quickly sonido'd behind the berry with his sword drawn, not wanting to waste time before someone found his essentially dead body .

"No. One. Insults. The hair," Grimmjow said menacingly as he quickly cut into the berry's back and watched the blood spring forth catching a couple droplets on his tongue like snowflakes.

Ichigo looked behind him with a surprised look

"…Shit" Ichigo breathed, slowly having his vision fade as he fell to earth.

Grimmjow licked his lips and flew down parallel to the boy, flipped, landed a kick on his stomach and watched as the boy coughed up blood and was sent into the pavement even faster, creating a small crater.

"Bastard…" Ichigo gasped, his vision fading.

"I don't have time for you at the moment, though you can be sure I'll be back. I can't have you blabbing to anyone about my gigai though...so I guess I'll have to use one of Aizen's tools on you." Grimmjow pulled a small device out of his pocket and a bright light flashed from it, making Ichigo immediately fall unconscious.

"Never thought I would have a reason for using this thing but Aizen was smart to bring this kind of stuff with him from soul society," Grimmjow admitted, pocketing the memory eraser and heading back into the booth to reenter his gigai.

"Huh, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Grimmjow admired as he flung his arm around experimentally.

Grimmjow proceeded to walk up the steps. He glanced down at the shinigami he left lying in the street as he spoke, half to himself, half the unconscious man. "A shame to leave ya there but I gotta put this piece of flesh somewhere safe; we'll get to fight again soon berryhead"

-_**Time skip to Current time- **_

Grimmjow was inside his apartment, he wore his gigai a lot more often now that he had broken it in.

"Figures I'd be put on patrol for Aizen, this gigai is odd though, the maker of it got every aspect right…I mean, you would need for me to model nude to get this kind of accuracy," Grimmjow murmured, amazed as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He stripped and stepped in front of the mirror in his bedroom to fully test the accuracy of the gigai.

"…Holy…That bastard Gin probably took pics while I was asleep. I'll get him back for this..." Grimmjow turned around and saw he still had his 6 tattoo, along with the sexiest rear end in Karakura.

Grimmjow put on a pair of boxers with cartoony blue cat faces on it and wandered inside the apartment, analyzing everything. The fridge was fully stocked, for now anyway. Once you entered the kitchen was off to your right, walking down a bit further would lead you to a small dining room followed by a living room with a couch, coffee table, and TV. To the left towards the end of the apartment was a hallway that led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"…I'm not looking forward to getting a job, like that prick Aizen suggested…" Grimmjow snarled at the idea of being ordered around by a _human._

The arrancar looked out his window at an old looking candy store next door with a sign that said Urahara Shoten.

"Well its close…couldn't hurt to try, " he said with a defeated sigh.

------

**Inside the Urahara Shop**

"So you're sure no one came in recently to buy anything?" Rukia asked for the 20th time.

Urahara was currently tied up on the floor and Renji held Zabimaru over his neck, a full interrogation was taking place as to Ichigo's lost memory.

"I'll tell you NOTHING!!!" Urahara screamed over-dramatically.

"So that how it's gonna be, is it?... Ichigo drop another one in," Rukia commanded to the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo proceeded to drop another of Urahara's romance novels into the shredder.

"NOOO, that one was limited edition!" Urahara whined at the loss of 'Beach Invasion, When Octopi Attack'.

"Tell us who came by and bought the gigai. Soul Society has no records of any shinigami coming through other then me and Renji, and you're missing a blank gigai from storage," Rukia said, hoping for an answer out of the man this time.

"How dare you monsters do this!" The former-captain was attempting to flail his arms and legs which fail due to the restraints; he had a comical pouty face and seemed to be completely ignoring Zabimaru.

"Ichigo drop one of the yaoi books in" Rukia said with a straight face.

"But…Rukia that so cruel..." The teen said as he hesitantly grabbed one of Urahara's treasured yaoi mangas.

"Do it" Rukia said coldly.

"NOOOOOOO! Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything!" Urahara screamed, horrified at Rukia's interrogative abilities.

"Renji, cut the binds," Rukia commanded.

Renji did as he was told and Ichigo came by with a garbage bag filled with Urahara's romance novels. (Yes a garbage bag)

"Gimmie the bag!" Urahara cried as he reached for it, only to fall as it was quickly pulled out of reach.

"Not till you tell us where that gigai is," Renji said as he sheathed Zabimaru.

The bell hanging on the door at the front of the shop sounded and a voice was heard

"Yo, anyone in this dump?" Grimmjow looked around at the run down shop and noticed silhouettes of people behind a door at the back of the store.

"Oooh, a customer!" Urahara reached for the door excitingly until Renji stepped in front of it, blocking the abused blonde.

"You're not getting out of here till we get our info, Ichigo go outside and tell them the owner is busy at the moment," Rukia said, her eyes never leaving Urahara.

"Fine."

Ichigo stepped out of the 'torture chamber' and headed to the front to see who had interrupted their interrogation.

Ichigo's eyes met blue ones and his mouth hit the floor as he pointed an accusing finger at the teal-haired man

Grimmjow did the same

"YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ichigo and Grimmjow both yelled at the same time.

Ichigo stopped and turned around. "Rukia, I think I found the gigai," Ichigo called with a confused voice.

---------

**What did ya think? lol cliffhangerrrr..kinda**

**Much luvvs to my beta for going thru this...**

**Review they make my ego feel like its important**

**Next chapter- Grimm works at the Urahara shop....what will ichi do???- DUN DUN DUN**

**REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 ^__^**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers for helping me with confidence ;D i have a little surprise for you in this chapter for you guys**

**Anyway the warning for this chapter is Yaoi, boyxboy... though its not as bad as it could be o sorry i'll shhhhh -spoilers-**

**Grimmjow and ichi plushies served as models for this chapter ;D**

**Chapter 3 Grimmjow's job and Ichigo's Molestication.**

**------**

_Ichigo's eyes met blue ones and his mouth hit the floor as he pointed an accusing finger at the teal-haired man_

_Grimmjow did the same_

_"YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ichigo and Grimmjow both yelled at the same time._

_Ichigo stopped and turned around. "Rukia, I think I found the gigai," Ichigo called with a confused voice._

_----_

Rukia heard Ichigo from outside and got up to see who had acquired Urahara's missing gigai. "Renji keep a hold on him; I'll be right back."

"You two are monsters! I'll never forgive you!" Urahara sniffled as he assessed the damage to his manga collection.

"Tch, lecherous shop keeper," the tattooed shinigami mumbled under his breath.

"Ichigo what is i- YOU WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Rukia screamed as she reached for her soul candies to fight the teal-haired…human?

"Jeez, are you shinigami always this loud? I just came by to see the shop keeper," Grimmjow smirked at the two almost battle ready shinigami in front of him.

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here! Satisfied with your purchase I hope?" Urahara came walking out of the room recomposed with his fan covering his wide grin. Renji was no where to be found.

"So you did sell a gigai!" Rukia gaped at the shop keeper.

"Well I never ask my clients what the products are for. To be honest, the address was in the human world. I received some pictures as to whom the product was going to resemble, so I thought it was a shinigami…though this is interesting." Urahara started to mentally giggle as he remembered making Grimmjow's gigai.

"I knew that bastard took pics! Where are they, old man? I swear I'll level this whole place to find them," Grimmjow growled at the man.

"The buyer requested them back once I was done, so I don't have the pictures you seek, dear Espada-chan," the ex-captain said rather flatly.

"Tch, you know that's a lie. Where are the freaking copies, old man?!" Grimmjow started to step towards him, although he was completely powerless in his current state. He didn't care, there was no way in hell he was going to let the pervert keep pictures of him in a box under his bed!

Ichigo noticed out of the corner of his eye the white squares poking out of Urahara's coat pocket. He quickly grabbed them as the shop keeper was focused on the approaching Espada. He saw the pictures were of Grimmjow… Sitting…Showering…Sleeping…Sunning himself under the artificial sun of Las Noches..._Naked_. Ichigo's face turned the color of Renji's hair as he quickly threw the paper-clipped pictures to Grimmjow and went into the back room embarrassed at seeing WAY too much of his enemy for one day.

"Ehh? What's wrong Berry? You embarrassed of seeing me nude? Or you just jealous?" Grimmjow's smirk was at full throttle as he pocketed that pictures and hollered at the recovering shinigami in the next room.

Meanwhile, Urahara was trying to reach for the pictures and was being held back by Rukia, holding onto his coat-tails. Damn little thing was _strong_! It was then that Rukia realized Urahara's 'sitter' had gone missing.

"Urahara-san? Where's Renji?" Rukia asked her grip tightening even though the man had stopped struggling.

"Probably lying on his face in the basement, I opened up a trap door and he fell through." Urahara chuckled as he remembered the red-head's face when gravity pulled him into the rocky basement beneath.

"Oh god!" Rukia quickly ran to the secret entrance to the training grounds to find where Renji had landed.

"So Grimmjow-kun, why have you visited my fine shop today?" Urahara asked, his fan and hat hiding most of his face.

"I was wondering if I could work here, didn't know it would be so interesting of an interview though." Grimm chuckled at the berry's presence in the next room, he could imagine him in the fetal position in the corner.

"Well then, I would think you'd qualify, though I'd have to ask some favors of you before I'll let you join our family," Urahara said with rare seriousness coating his words.

"Those would be?" The teal-haired arrancar crosses his arms over his chest waiting for the guidelines.

"One, I don't want you telling Aizen where this shop is located. Two, Don't bring in any business of the supernatural to my shop; you will work here as a human, not as an Espada and three…Give me those pictures back."

Grimmjow quickly kicked the shop keeper in the stomach after hearing the third rule.

"Lecherous pervert! I'm not giving you the pictures back!" Grimmjow growled at the man who recovered from the floor a bit too quickly.

"Fine then, you can start tomorrow, I'll pay you at the end of the week I suppose…I'm not used to paying my employees," Urahara said as he walked behind the counter and added Grimmjow's name onto a clipboard.

"Tomorrow it is then," Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around before remembering the stunned shinigami in the next room.

"I'M LEAVING BERRY TRY NOT TO DREAM ABOUT ME TONIGHT!" Grimmjow shouted at the disgruntled teen.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE," was all he got as his reply

"Tch, working here oughta be fun" Grimmjow smirked as he left towards the apartment

Step 1: Secure a job, Check.

Step2: Secure Berry, In-Progress

--------

Urahara Shop -3 days later-

"Yo, old man! I'm here!" Grimmjow walked inside the Urahara Shoten and hollered out to the owner. However, Urahara was nowhere in sight. Instead, he caught a glimpse of messy orange hair leaning on the counter next to the cash register.

"Hey Ichi!" Grimmjow prepared himself for the man's retaliation at the nickname but Ichigo didn't respond. As Grimmjow crept up to the boy he noticed the Shinigami had a book in his hand. Grimmjow got even closer till he could practically see the text of the book from over the teen's shoulder.

"Ehh? What'cha got there, Berry?" Grimmjow teased as he noticed the Adult Content warning on the sticker on the cover. The enthralled teen finally noticed Grimmjow's presence and quickly hid the book behind his back.

"Nothing!! I-It's reading that I have to do for school!" Ichigo near shouted, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Grimmjow tackled the teen against the counter trying to grab the book, and after prying Ichigo's fingers off of it he found out why the teen was so unresponsive before.

"A yaoi book, Ichigo? You wouldn't have taken this from that perverted geezer, would ya?" Grimmjow's smirk was in full effect as he breathed his words on the teen's ear, setting the book down on the counter.

"I-I umm…" The confused teen was in shock that he was caught, and by _Grimmjow_ no less, though the man's closeness to him didn't help the situation in the least.

"What's wrong, Berry? Cat got your tongue?" Grimmjow teased as he licked Ichigo's ear trying to find a sensitive spot while the teen was still frozen like this.

"Mmfh...Grimm...Wh-what are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered as the man continued his ministrations down to his neck and shoulder.

_Horrible day to wear a tank-top, Ichigo._

"Oh nothing Ichi, just this," Grimmjow purred before biting down _hard_ on Ichigo's shoulder, almost puncturing the skin.

"Ah! Grimm!" Ichigo moved his hands around Grimmjow's neck and started to moan as the man kissed and licked at the injured skin. (COUGHwhoreslutCOUGH)

Grimmjow took the opportunity of Ichigo's mouth being wide open and crashed their lips together as his hands went under Ichigo's shirt to roam over the teen's muscled skin.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss and was getting excited, but their play time was interrupted by an all too familiar voice coming from one of the several back rooms.

"Grimmjow-kun! Tessai and the others are back! I need your help with the supplies!" Urahara called to the teal-haired man. Grimmjow lifted himself off of Ichigo reluctantly and fixed his hair.

"Tch, well duty calls, Ichi. I want to finish this later though," Grimmjow purred with a wink before he walked off to go do his 'job' like a good little human.

"Fucking…bastard..." Ichigo panted, a blush still covering his features. He was wearing his gym shorts and was sporting (see what i did there? Haha) a rather obvious 'problem' through the loose fitting garments. Ichigo got up and left into the secret underground training area to try and relieve himself before attempting to go out in broad daylight.

"Ichigo-kun! Aren't you gonna help-" Urahara walked into the main room only to find the teen that had been there earlier had left apparently. He walked over to the counter and saw one of his books lying on the edge.

"I thought I was missing this one; glad it didn't get shredded," Urahara sighed as he pocketed the book and walked back to where his crew were working on unloading supplies.

"Wow Grimmjow-kun! You're so strong!" Jinta praised as Grimmjow carried the boxes into storage.

"Heh, this is nothing." Grimmjow was loving how everyone was boosting his already overinflated ego.

"The hell? I've done more work then him!" Renji complained as Jinta and Ururu surrounded Grimmjow like a fan club as the teal-haired man struck poses and flexed his arm muscles.

"Yeah, but he doesn't eat all our food and snore at night, freeloader," Jinta said dismissively to Renji.

"You little twerp!" Renji ran to try and strangle Jinta when Urahara stepped in his path.

"Now, now, back to work everyone," Urahara commanded to his troop of slaves...er i mean employees.

Grimmjow chuckled as he watched the two bicker, but his smirk reached an all-time size when he heard a faint moan coming from beneath his feet.

-----

** Well what did ya think? I know it's not a real lemon and i probably got your hopes up but I'm evil like dat.**

**It's my first try at a 'Romantic' scene but i think i did...ok....i think.....**

**O Btw one of my reviewers (xAJ13zmyluckynumber) Suggested we do a Gin mini-series similar to the Arrancar Encyclopedia so that i can include some Gin luff into every chapter ;D me and my Beta loved the idea and it's gonna start next chapter, She's going to write it and i'm gonna Beta it for a change so don't be surprised if they seem to be in a different style then mine.**

**Review please so i can Nom them!**

**Did anyone see episode 233 of bleach? Ichigo is so creepy when he goes into hollow form eck it's so gross .__.**

**Anon reviews are Enabled so leave a review even if you dont have an acct.**

**ONE MORE THING, i'm able to update pretty quickly but don't get used to it. When school starts monday it's gonna slow down alot....at least i'm hoping it doesn't but be prepared for slower updates after this monday :(**

**REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings dear readers! I bring you chap.4!**

**anyway i plotted for a whole day to come up with this then when i sat down to write my mom decides to vaccum. totally messed up my mojo D:**

**Good thing for beta's neh?**

**Speaking of Beta's we don't have the mini-series in this chapter like we planned i made the mistake of loaning her Pokemon Sapphire and she's been glued to the poor device.**

**Anyway warning stands as is, i don't own bleach ect ect.**

**Chapter 4. Grimmjow's Piggy-back rides and Ichigo's Blackmail.**

**------**

**Urahara Shop**

Grimmjow walked around the Urahara Shoten looking for it's owner.

Renji was sweeping the floors, and Jinta and Ururu were calling him a freeloader like always.

Tessai was… In the kitchen…making tea…in a pink apron. Well that's a nice memory to repress into the back of your mind.

After searching near everywhere, Grimmjow found the shop keeper inside storage with his clipboard.

"Oi, old man," Grimmjow beckoned to the blonde.

"Oh! Grimmjow-kun! What a surprise, I was just taking inventory." Urahara set his clipboard down on one of the boxes and turned to face Grimmjow. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"There is… I need your help on something. I have a plan but I need your help to make it work," Grimmjow said sheepishly, not used to asking other for help.

"Ohh?"

---

Ichigo left Karakura High, on his way to the Urahara Shoten. He didn't know why he kept on going there; he was either teased by that pervert Urahara or molested by Grimmjow. He always told himself that he went there to make sure Grimmjow wasn't doing anything evil, but…a nagging voice in his head told him otherwise.

"_**Heh, I can't believe your going there AGAIN, King**__," _Shiro snickered as the teen walked ever closer to the Urahara shop.

"_I told you before, it's just to keep an eye on Grimmjow," _Ichigo snarled at his annoying alter-ego.

"_**If Grimmjow was planning something, he would've done it by now. Plus, I'm sure that lecher of a shop keeper could handle him." **_

Ichigo immediately cut the mental link as he walked up to the front door of the shop. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew why he kept coming back to the shop. He knew he liked Grimmjow…though...whenever he tried to work it out in his mind, he'd just get a headache and give up.

He could hear the endless bickering inside and sighed. He was losing his mind, that much was for sure.

Ichigo opened the door to the shop and saw Grimmjow posing (again) for his fan club. Urahara was lounging on the counter like a lazy turd and Renji was brooding as he watched Jinta and Ururu.

"Grimmjow-kun, do you think we could get piggy-back rides?" Jinta asked. That was odd, Ichigo never figured Jinta to like piggy-back rides.

Guess he was still a kid after all.

"Of course!" Grimmjow beamed at the little red-haired boy.

"Renji, the hell is wrong with them?" Ichigo whispered to the tattooed shinigami.

"I have no idea. It's pissing me off to no end how they praise him; it's fucking unfair! Sure I eat and sleep here, but it's not like Grimmjow's a saint and does work for free." Ichigo backed up from the hot tempered man; apparently those thoughts had been festering in his brain for awhile.

"I'm gonna go into the training grounds Urahara. Urahara?" Ichigo kicked the counter trying to wake up the snoring blonde. That's exactly what you wanna see when you go inside a store, the owner sleeping on the counter using the cash register as a make-shift pillow.

"Hope the bastard has a kink in his neck for a month," Ichigo mumbled. As he began walking towards where the entrance to the training grounds was, Ichigo saw a small red piece of candy on the counter behind the cash register.

_"Heh, well finders keepers"_ Ichigo laughed to himself as he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. The taste was...electrifying; it was cinnamon flavored but had a strange after taste that Ichigo couldn't place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tessai walk in with his apron and a tray of tea cups. Ichigo started choking on the candy when he saw Tessai and ended up swallowing it whole.

"Fucking, ow," Ichigo complained as he felt the candy slide down his throat.

"Need some tea, Kurosaki-kun?" asked Tessai with his usually scary voice.

"Uhh...Sure..thanks." Ichigo drank the beverage and left to go train, leaving behind the comedy of errors that was the Urahara Shoten Staff. He opened the passage way and stepped into the basement.

Once the opening to the training ground closed, Urahara cracked open his eyes and looked at Grimmjow.

"So time to put our plan into action, Grimmjow-kun?" Urahara smirked at the blue-haired man as he got off the counter and dusted himself off.

"Yup, let's give him some time to get tired out though, this won't be as fun if not," Grimmjow snickered at the ex-captain.

Thank god Urahara was a perverted bastard or he might not have agreed to this.

-----

Ichigo was training like he always did in the underground room; his mind was in a state of a strange peace as he lashed out at the several boulders with his sword. He was about to move his training onto Bankai mode when he heard a cry from Urahara.

"Ichigo-kun come quick! Grimmjow is hurt! I need your help!" Urahara yelled a bit over-dramatically at the teen.

"The hell did that bastard do..." Ichigo mumbled to himself at having his peace broken. He flash-stepped to where he left his body and started to walk to the entrance where Urahara called him.

"Ichigo, follow me, he's in one of the backrooms," Urahara said with a bit of panic in his voice

"_Something is off here..."_

Ichigo followed the blonde man into the shop and started feeling very uneasy.

When Urahara opened one of the doors and stepped in, Ichigo tried to look over his shoulder to see what had happened to Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man was on the floor with an ice-pack against his side; he had a pained expression and was leaning away from ice-pack trying to ease the pain a bit.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo said skeptically.

"He pulled something when he tried to give Tessai a piggy-back ride," Urahara said solemnly as Ichigo shuddered at the mental images.

"Why doesn't he just leave his gigai?" Ichigo asked as he stepped in front of the shop keeper to get a better look at the man on the floor.

"That's the problem you twat!" Grimmjow barked. "I don't know why but I can't leave my gigai anymore, this damned muscle must've screwed it up. I'm stuck in here!"

"Ehh…? Urahara I didn't know if you pulled a muscle in a gigai you'd get stuck…" Ichigo said with a bored expression.

"I didn't know either, this has never happened before, I don't know of a way to get him out," Urahara whined with a pouty face.

"Did you try just stabbing him with yer cane? When you shoved that thing into my forehead I separated..." Ichigo remembered the incident and unconsciously rubbed his forehead.

"We did try that, didn't work; in fact, it made it worse," Grimmjow mumbled.

"Well what are we going to do?" The berry leaned down and started to poke around the injured area.

"Well we need to get Grimmjow back to his apartment. Normally, I would get Tessai to do it but he hit his head when the piggy-back ride failed and was knocked unconscious," the shop keeper said with a monotone voice.

"How about you take him back…" Ichigo asked as he stood up and looked at Urahara.

"Oh, dear me! You expect a sexy and smart shop keeper like me to lift Grimmjow? I couldn't possibly!" Urahara said with a comical voice.

"Then that just leaves you, Berry," Grimmjow smirked at the boy.

"WHAT?! No way I'm going to carry you to your apartment! Just stay here and recover," Ichigo yelled at the man.

"Now, now Ichigo that's not nice, I'm sure Grimmjow would help you if you were hurt." Urahara said with the fan covering his face.

"Grimmjow's normally the one that hurts me! No way I'm doing this!" Ichigo exclaimed, just about ready to try and make a break for it.

"Ichigo, I forgot to mention...that candy you ate earlier is very special... I can make it electrocute you with a press of a button," Urahara smirked at the teen.

"You bastard! I can't believe you did that to me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well I didn't INTEND for you to ingest it, you should be more careful; just eating whatever you find lying around...very careless if you asked me." Urahara tsked at the boy waving his finger.

"Don't try and pin this on me you lecher!" Ichigo barked.

Urahara pulled a big red button (OMGSPAZ YAY BUTTON!!) out from his coat pocket and held his finger over it. "Just help Grimmjow or would you rather be shocked?"

Ichigo looked at the button, horrified, and then at Grimmjow. "Fine, I'll take the bastard home, I want that remote destroyed by the time I get back!" Ichigo growled at the two.

"Of course Ichigo, of course," Urahara soothed as he put the button back into his pocket.

Ichigo knelt down in front of Grimmjow, his back to him.

"Alright ya lazy bastard, climb up" Ichigo mumbled to the blue-haired man.

"Piggy-back ride Ichi? Isn't this how the whole problem started?" Grimmjow smirked as he put the ice pack down.

"Climb up NOW before I carry you over my shoulder" the teen yelled.

"Fine Ichi, whatever you say." Grimmjow climbed up onto Ichigo's back and wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist as the boy stood up.

"You better not be fucking enjoying this you prick," Ichigo growled.

"Heh. What, you mean having you carry me up to my apartment in broad daylight? No, of course not," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oi, Urahara, can you at least get the door for me?" Ichigo growled at the man as he walked towards the front of the store.

"Surely." Urahara walked ahead of the two boys and opened up the door for them.

"Be careful you two!" Urahara hollered as Ichigo quickly paced away from the store, towards Grimmjow's apartment complex.

"And mission success," Urahara giggled to himself as he went back inside to see if Tessai was done with dinner yet.

---

Ichigo walked up to the building and opened up the door, ignoring the looks the people in the lobby sent to him

"Where's the elevator, Grimm?" Ichigo mumbled to the man.

"It's out of order, you need to take the stairs," Grimmjow said flatly.

"Well what floor you live on?" Ichigo aked as he walked towards the stairwell.

"The 6th floor," Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

"WHAT?! I have you carry you up 6 flights of stairs?!" Ichigo whined.

"Yup, unless you've developed teleportation abilities. Now, ONWARD MY STEED!" Grimmjow commanded in a comical deep voice as he pointed up the stairs.

"Ugh, God kill me now," Ichigo whined as he took his first step.

---

After 6 flights of stairs, Grimmjow forgetting his key back at the shop, Ichigo tripping on the way down and almost dying, getting the key, going back up and opening the room, the orange-haired teen was about ready to take a knife from the kitchen and turn the man nuzzling his neck into bit sized chunks.

Ichigo walked in and almost threw the man onto the couch. He then turned around on his heel and was almost out the door when Grimmjow called out to him.

"Ichi, your not gonna just leave me here are you?" Grimmjow whined from the couch.

"Of course I am," Ichigo replied flatly.

"But I need a nurse to take care of me while I'm sick!" Grimmjow mockingly said.

"Go fuck yourself! I'm not gonna be your nurse!" Ichigo yelled at the man.

"But Urahara said that if you didn't help me you'd be electrocuted," Grimmjow smirked as the boy replayed the scene in his mind.

"God dammit all…" Ichigo closed the door and put his hand over his stomach. "That bastard is gonna pay for this," he mumbled.

"What was that, Ichi?" Grimmjow called.

"Nothing; so what can I do to make you comfortable, your highness?" Ichigo drawled.

"Just grab a pillow from my room and get me a beer from the fridge," Grimmjow smirked as the boy left to get the pillow and beverage.

"_This might just work," _Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Alright here's your pillow. Want any pain meds with your beer so I can be done with you?" Ichigo said as he threw the pillow at the man lounging on the couch and turned towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'd prefer to not be killed tonight," Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo grabbed the beer from the fridge and walked back to the sofa. That lazy bastard made him turn him around so he was sitting upright on the couch; he even made him put his feet up on the coffee table. Ichigo grabbed the pillow and pushed Grimmjow's head forward roughly so he could put the pillow there.

"Thanks, wifey," Grimmjow lilted to the scowling boy.

"Drop dead," was Ichigo's icy reply.

Ichigo plopped down on the couch, making sure he was as far away from Grimmjow as possible.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow whined.

"What do you want now?" Ichigo asked as he turned his face towards Grimmjow.

"Can you get me the remote?" Grimmjow said as pathetically and helpless as possible.

"You gotta be kidding me." Regardless, Ichigo leaned forward and threw the remote at Grimmjow's chest.

"Thanks honey," Grimmjow smirked again as he turned the TV on.

"I'm never forgiving you for this," Ichigo snarled, venom dripping from his words.

"Heh, you don't need to," Grimmjow chuckled.

---

After watching about three hours worth of news, boring Animal Planet shows about the mating habit of panthers, and even some sappy movie from a billion years ago, Ichigo had fallen asleep and Grimmjow eyed the sleeping boy, deciding that the main part of his plan would have to wait till the man was awake. He sighed and turned off the TV, but as he got up from the sofa, he heard the boy moan in his sleep.

Grimmjow turned around and eyed the boy again.

"Mmm…Grimm…" Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. Well then, maybe he wouldn't have to wait till the boy woke up after all.

Grimmjow got on the sofa, hovering over Ichigo's sleeping form. He started to lick up the boy's ear and breathed words to the unconscious teen.

"You dreaming about me, Berry?" Grimmjow smirked as he nipped at the boy's earlobe

Ichigo moaned softly at the contact and his dream started to fade away. Grimmjow moved down to the boy's neck and bit down lightly on the boy's Adam's apple. With that sensation, Ichigo woke up and saw the mop of blue hair.

"Grimm…?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Yes, Berry-dear?" Grimmjow smirked as he pulled up from the neck to look Ichigo in the eye.

"You don't seem to be hurt anymore," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Heh, I know."

**Alright i cut off the Lemon there for several reasons. One i kinda want to avoid writing it, Two i think cliffhangers are the shizz, Guys i base how much you like the fic by reviews not favorites, if you really wanna show me you like this fic leave a review plz they are so lufff, plus my Beta feeds on reviews. You don't want her to starve do you?**

**I got the eletrocution idea from the Karakura Riser mini-arc....Ichigo's (body) in tights /drool.... Now if only they could get Grimmjow into a Super villian costume based around Fishnet clothing.**

**Me and my Beta out of fun want to put up a poll on my profile. What gender am i? Am I a raving Fangirl like the rest of you darlings or a closeted fanboy? Have fun psychoanalyzing my writing to determine my gender! lol if you care that much.**

**REVIEW OR FEAR MAI LAZORS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally done! The lemon is here!**

**Thank you all for waiting sososoooo long for this. I ended up rewritng it several times cause i didnt like what i was coming up with. Really i still dont like it but its acceptable for me xD**

**I hope you LOVE it though ;D**

**If you just skipped to this chapter cause its the lemon (perverts) then at least try and go back and read it when yer done :P (I do the same thing __)**

**As always its yaoi, but not as always the mature warning finally applies. But i'm underaged and i write these so feh.**

**I dont own bleach, just my ichi and Grimm plushies who modeled for this chapter.**

**EDIT: changed the lemon a tad so that Ichi is lubbed to make it more romantic. (and for giggles)**

**Chapter 5 -Grimmjow and Ichigo's Love-**

_Ichigo moaned softly at the contact and his dream started to fade away. Grimmjow moved down to the boy's neck and bit down lightly on the boy's Adam's apple. With that sensation, Ichigo woke up and saw the mop of blue hair._

_"Grimm…?" Ichigo asked, confused._

_"Yes, Berry-dear?" Grimmjow smirked as he pulled up from the neck to look Ichigo in the eye._

_"You don't seem to be hurt anymore," Ichigo said sarcastically._

_"Heh, I know."_

As Grimmjow began to slowly lick up Ichigo's cheek, his left eye closed involuntarily as he tried to lean away from the wet organ but Grimmjow's hold just tightened.

"G-Grimm? Why are you…_licking _me?" Ichigo asked in a shaky tone as Grimmjow lifted himself up to stare at the strawberry.

"Isn't it obvious Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked and leaned down to capture the wide-eyed boy's lips.

To Ichigo's surprise, Grimmjow held his position, waiting for Ichigo to move. After about two minutes of them breathing on each other, Ichigo started to fidget under Grimmjow. Said arrancar then snaked his arms around Ichigo and pulled him up into his arms, chuckling at the yelp Ichigo let out.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow drawled in a deep voice. Ichigo let out a barely audible grunt to answer him.

"This is your chance to walk away; once you're in that bedroom there's no way in hell that you're getting out till I've had my fun." Grimmjow immediately started to walk towards the bedroom, knowing Ichigo's answer. As he moved, Ichigo clutched to his shirt, trying to not fall off.

Grimmjow nudged the door open with his foot and tossed Ichigo on the bed, smirking again as the boy bounced. The blue haired man quickly got on top of Ichigo and glared down at him.

"You look too innocent," Grimmjow purred to the boy beneath him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not used to having a hot guy on top of me."

"You just call me hot?"

"Just shut up and get on with it, asshole."

"Sorry, it's too fun to watch you squirm." Grimmjow began kissing Ichigo again, moving his hands under the other's shirt. When he pinched one of the boy's nipples, Ichigo responded by moaning into the man's mouth.

"Grimm…"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow moved down to Ichigo's shoulder, pushing the t-shirt out of the way to nip at the exposed skin.

"We have too many clothes on..."

"Impatient are we, Ichi? Fine. I wanted to take my time but if you need me that bad...," Grimmjow teased the boy as he took off Ichigo's shirt.

"Shut up, you prick! Do you ever stop being a smartass?" Ichigo growled as he removed the man's shirt.

"Tch, you know you love it." The blue-haired man began to grind his crotch into Ichigo's and they both let out a moan.

Grimmjow reached down to Ichigo's jeans and unbuttoned them, sliding them off easily and tossing them to a corner of the room.

"Briefs, Ichigo? Really?" Grimmjow laughed as he saw Ichigo's bulge show quite obviously in the tight underpants.

"I told you to shut up and do me already," Ichigo growled as he sat up and pulled away from the predator above him.

"Take your panties off for me then," Grimmjow leered as he got up off the bed.

"Bastard," the teen mumbled to himself as he took off his last piece of defense.

"Damn, you look fine." The Espada climbed onto the bed again and hovered his face over Ichigo's arousal, inhaling the musk coming from the teenager beneath him.

Grimmjow looked at the orange curls at the base of Ichigo's erection and clicked his tongue.

"What's wrong?"

"I just lost a bet to Ulquiorra."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"We bet each other if orange was your natural hair color, the loser has to try and grope Tosen and survive."

"Why would Ulquiorra care?"

"He's a lot stranger then you can possibly imagine."

"Grimmjow."

"Hmm?"

"Are we gonna fuck or what?"

"Of course, Ichi dear." Grimmjow reached down to his own pants and unbuttoned them, letting them pool around his feet.

"You're not wearing underwear?"

"Urahara advised against it."

"And you make fun of my briefs?"

"Now you're the one who's talking too much."

Grimmjow threw himself onto the bed, landing on top of Ichigo. Said strawberry let out a 'manly' yelp at the attacker, and stared at the teal eyes above him as the bed bounced.

Without giving Ichigo a chance to yell at him again, Grimmjow connected their lips, immediately gaining entry to the younger's mouth. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth, letting his hands roam around the bluenette's torso.

With a grunt Grimmjow pressed their crotches together, letting go of Ichigo's mouth to sink his teeth into his exposed neck… Well, I suppose all of Ichigo was exposed at this point. The simultaneous action of Grimmjow latching onto his sensitive skin and their arousals touching made Ichigo let out a delicious gasp.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep making sounds like that Ichi." Grimmjow chided.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo stuttered, his brain on overload from Grimmjow's actions to come up with any more comebacks.

"Oh? How about I do this instead?" Grimmjow asked with a feral growl before biting harshly into Ichigo's shoulder as he ground their hips together. Ichigo let out a silent cry, drool threatening to spill over from his mouth; he was in too much of a euphoria to remember to swallow.

Grimmjow licked and sucked at the bite mark, his hands moving down Ichigo's chest. He let go of the 'love-bite' and followed his hands downward.

He pinched at the berry's nipples, making Ichigo suck in air through his clenched teeth. As he traveled further down his other hand snuck up close to the boy's entrance and prodded at the opening.

"Grimm! Aren't you gonna..." Ichigo stopped, trying to stop the on coming 'that's what she said' moment.

"Say it."

"Aren't you gonna...lube me first?"

"I guess i should shouldn't I?" Grimmjow sighed as he reached under the bed to pull out a green and white box with a yellow bow.

"What's in the box Grimm?" Ichigo said frightened as he recognized the colors.

"Just some stuff Urahara gave me 'in case of emergency'" Grimmjow chucked as he undid the bow and opened the box to reveal an entire supply of... less then innocent presents.

Grimmjow fished inside the box for the lube, once he pulled it out he put the box on the floor and kicked it under the bed much to Ichigo's relief.

Grimmjow poured the clear....ooze... on to his fingers and starting poking at Ichigo's entrance. Grimmjow smirked as he pushed the digit in, holding Ichigo down so he wouldn't try to escape the intrusion.

"Shit Ichigo, loosen up a bit, I want to keep this finger!" He felt the muscles relax a bit and he began to move the finger in and out, before we went to add another he curled his finger in the tight passage, eliciting a moan from his victim.

"That feel good, Ichi?"

"God, yes..." Ichigo pressed himself against Grimmjow's hand, trying to draw more in and was greeted with a second finger, followed by a third.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and stood up. The blue-haired man spread the remaining lube from his fingers onto his dick, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo by his legs towards him and hooked the legs above his shoulders as he positioned himself.

"Ready?" Grimmjow asked, not really listening for an answer from the teenager. He pushed his head into the heat, giving himself a second to adjust to the pressure.

"I told you to fucking relax, I care about this more then my fingers!" the arrancar repremanded as he continued to push himself in, smiling when Ichigo did what he said. He buried his whole member to the hilt, staring down at the sweating, writhing body beneath him.

Without waiting, he moved himself out of Ichigo until he was almost out, then plunged back in.

"Shit, Grimm!" Ichigo half-screamed at being fucked dry.

"God, your tight..." Grimmjow panted, sweat starting to make his hair stick to his face.

"I-I think your too big!" Ichigo blurted in his cloudy state of mind.

"Heh, thank you~"

Grimmjow continued to move in and out of Ichigo's body, slowly gaining speed as the opening grew to accommodate his length. Finally, an animalistic need to mate rose out of somewhere in Grimmjow's mind. He suddenly began plummeting into the body beneath him. He got up onto the bed, bending Ichigo's body up so he could thrust down, reaching a new angle that had the teen screaming.

Grimmjow quickly flipped the boy over, pushing his head into a pillow with his hand as he continued thrusting from behind.

Ichigo couldn't take this pace much longer, he felt a heat build up in the pit of his stomach as his balls tightened up closer to his body. The hand against his head had not stopped him from hitting up against the headboard with almost every thrust as Grimmjow's other hand dug into the flesh of his ass. Ichigo quickly reached down to his dick to allow himself to finally cum. His hand wrapped around the hard organ as he pumped himself in time with Grimmjow. The arrancar started to moan in a deep, sexual voice, and three more pumps to his cock, and he was done, his sperm shooting onto the bed beneath him.

Grimmjow felt Ichigo's insides start to clench around him as the berry let out one last moan. Grimmjow tried to keep going inside the younger but the pressure was too much; he leaned forward, quickly sinking his teeth into the tan skin as he came inside the boy.

The two men panted heavily, Grimmjow falling to one side of Ichigo and Ichigo bringing his ass down onto the bed, not caring about lying in his own jizz, or the spunk coming out of his behind.

"Wow...that was...amazing," Ichigo gasped for breathe, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Y-yeah...," Grimmjow panted, stuttering for the first time in his life.

"...Love ya, Grimmjow," Ichigo mumbled as he fell into his post-sex sleep.

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling above him, going into a kind of mental haze.

"...I could fall for you kid. I just hope that when I do, you'll catch me." (cornyyyyyyyyyyyyy awwwwww)

------

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"DAMMIT!" Grimmjow yelled as he flailed his arm out towards the phone. At some point in the night, Ichigo had pulled the sheets up and snuggled up against him.

He stared at the clock and saw the red numbers and letters blaring in the darkness. 4:37 AM.

_Who the hell calls at 4 AM?!_

_..._

_Urahara._

Grimmjow reached for the phone and picked it up already knowing who it was.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow said sleepily as he played with Ichigo's hair with his other hand.

"MORNING, GRIMMJOW-KUN!" Urahara shouted at full volume.

"Would you keep it down?!" Grimmjow hissed into the receiver.

"Oh my apologizes. Ichigo is still asleep, I take it? Tell me, was Operation Strawberry Shortcake a success?" Urahara giggled at the mission name.

Grimmjow looked down at the sleeping boy, a bit of droll leaking over onto the bed.

"Yep, complete success," Grimmjow said triumphantly.

"HOORAY! Oh, I'm so glad you finally have your berry to play with."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"So, Grimmy..." Urahara began innocently.

"Yeah?"

"What'cha wearing?"

Grimmjow twitched at the question, getting ready to call the man a pervert like always, but he had a better idea.

"Nothing, why?" Grimmjow said, smirking as he imagined the hydro pump (POKEMON) of blood that was sure to come of of Urahara's nose.

Much to Grimmjow's delight he heard a surprised mini-gasp from the other side of the line. Urahra recovered in record time much to Grimmjow's dismay and continue to babble into the phone.

"Alright then Grimmy-kun!~ Be sure to show up tomorrow, There are a few things I want you to unload out of the truck."

"Ch- Whatever old man. Night." Grimmjow hung up coldly on the poor man and snuggled back into bed next to Ichigo.

**And thats it! Hope you liked it.! REVIEWWWWWWWW**

**By the way, to answer the poll i had on my profile page, im a dude. so like, ya, surprising neh?**

**next chapter is gonna be a surprising one, though i hope it wont take nearly as long as this one did. We'll also be introducing 3 new characters.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**

**Edit:Changed ending to make more consistent with ch6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I've returned!**

**Before you all kill me-- well actually i don't really have an excuse xD.**

**I had to get my computer replaced and developing the OC characters took a long time. Though they only have a short appearance in this chapter. The Lemon is brought to you by our official third writer, NikkiChikki. Me and Koinu needed help with Lemons since we're too lazy to write em and Nikki and write up a lemon in a day or two xD. Anyway ya i've said lemon 3 times already so underage kiddies dont read~(though im underage but whatevs x3x)**

**I own nothing but my plushies/models**

-Las Noches-

Aizen gathered all of the Espada at his meeting table. Two of the chairs remained vacant as Aizen sat down at the head of the table, Gin and Tousen standing a few feet behind him.

"Well then my dear Espada, I have wonderful news to share with you," Aizen said placidly. One by one, each of the Espada turned their heads to give him their attention.

"Oh? Is it related to that fledgling you sent to the human world?" Barragan scoffed, not bothering to remember the inferior Espada's name.

"Somewhat, yes, but it involves all of you as well." Aizen gestured to a set of large double doors to his right. "Please enter, Szayel."

The ceiling-high doors creaked open, revealing the pink-haired arrancar as he casually stepped into the room. Behind him, a short, round arrancar awkwardly pushed a cart, his abnormal body not suitable for the task. Szayel stopped directly to Aizen's right, the pudgy arrancar shaking at the immense power of their audience.

"Verona, your excused," Szayel said, disgusted at the timidness of his fraccion.

"Y-yes, Szayel-sama," Verona stuttered as he waddled out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"Fellow Espada, allow me to show you my latest invention, the next step in enhancing the strength of our forces," Szayel bellowed in his loud stage voice. He grabbed the red cloth covering the cart and flung it behind him dramatically, revealing a set of what seemed to be multicolored cell phones.

"May I present the Grantz Interdemensional Radio, or GIR*."

"A communicator?" "What use do we have for that?" Aaroniero responded defensively in his dual voices.

Aizen reached out to the table and picked up a dark red phone, flipping it open and looking at the bright screen. "Your powers are indeed useful Aaroniero, but I can't exhaust you by sending you on every mission of ours. Because of this, I asked Szayel here to make use communicators similar to those from Soul Society."

"Similar? My invention is far superior to Soul Society's little toys!" Szayel boasted. Aizen gave Szayel a sideways glance and said drama queen composed himself. With a cough into his fist he began to wheel the cart around the room, passing out phones to the Espada. Most of them ignored the phones, leaving them on the table where Szayel left them, which saddened the sensitive scientist (HAHA ALLITERATION). Szayel perked up when Harribel picked up her bright yellow phone.

"Hehe cute, thank you Sza." At this, the pink-haired man beamed. "The signal can reach back to Las Noches from the human world, it includes a call function, instant messaging capabilities and it can track where anyone else's phone is."

"This sucks, you mean people can always tell where I am?" Yammy complained as he tried to hold onto the device with his gargantuan fingers.

"Privacy is not a luxury we can afford at this time Yammy-kun," Gin purred from behind the man's ear, appearing out of nowhere.

"Nice job Szayel. You made one for Grimmjow, correct?" Aizen asked as he pocketed the device.

"Of Course Lord Aizen, it's right here on the cart."

"And what about for the Privaron Espada?"

"Why would those weaklings need one? I mean, it's not like they're going to be heading out on a mission any time soon," Szayel laughed, but was stopped dead when Aizen's spiritual pressure came down on him.

"Yes, you do have to make them communicators. For questioning me, you get to take Grimmjow's phone to him. Understood?" Aizen said coldly as he stood up and prepared to walk away with Tousen and Gin.

"...Yes.. Aizen-sama."

-------

-Grimmjow's Love Cavern-

When Grimm woke up the next morning, for a moment, he didn't remember where he was or what he did. He was about to jump out of bed and investigate when he felt a warmth beside him and heard soft content sighs. He looked down and in his arms was Ichigo. Grimm's eyes softened at the sight of the strawberry's sleeping face.

He couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through the other's disheveled orange hair. It was such an odd color that no normal Japanese person could have been born with. It was a surprise to him that it wasn't dyed. He continued to gently play with it until he heard some incoherent mumbling.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Ugh, bastard, why'd you wake me up?" the smaller man mumbled into the other's neck, his breath warming the other's skin.

Grimm smirked. "Were you dreaming about me?" he teased, landing soft kisses on the top of the other's head.

Ichigo buried his face further into the blue-haired man's chest. "Shut up…"

There was a moment of silence as they simply enjoyed each other's company, but then Grimm began to get out of bed. Ichigo let out a whimper as his main source of warmth left. Grimm looked back and smirked again when he saw Ichigo's blushing face. It was probably because of the sight of Grimm's naked body.

"If you want it, come and get it," he said with a seductive curve of his lip and a lifted blue eyebrow. He was soon after attacked by a flying pillow.

"I'd move if I could, you asshole!"

Grimm stopped and began to laugh. "So what, are you saying that I was too rough with you?"

Ichigo pulled up the blanket around him so that the only things visible were from his eyes up and they were glaring daggers at the blue-haired menace.

"Awww, I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you?"

"Wha-?!"

Grimm walked back to the bed and picked up the smaller man into his arms, bridal style.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he screeched, his face turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Quiet down, or you'll wake up the cat," Grimmjow said as he walked into the master bathroom.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah, I found him the alley behind this building," Grimmjow replied, staring at the bluish gray blob at the end of the hall.

"Never took you for one to take in strays, Grimmjow," Ichi chided up at the slightly blushing man. Grimmjow took this opportunity of Ichigo not flailing like a madman and closed the bathroom door with his foot.

Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Ichigo began to protest again. "Why'd you take me into your bathroom, you pervert?!"

"You said your hurt so stop complaining and let me take care of you." Grimmjow said instantly calming Ichigo down. Grimmjow walked into the small shower with ichigo slowly letting him down, while turning on the water. Grimm helped the other stand, an arm around his waist as they were bombarded by the stream of hot water.

Ichigo closed his eyes, completely at peace, when he suddenly felt something on his ass. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?!"

Grimm pulled him closer, a soapy washcloth in hand and a devilish grin painted on his face. "I'm just cleaning up my darling strawberry…What was your horny little mind thinking?" he teased, landing a kiss on the other's nose. "Did you want me to be doing this…?" he said before slightly tilting his head and bringing his lips down to meet the other's.

The feeling of wet skin on skin and the feeling of Grimm's tongue in his mouth was beginning to arouse Ichigo. Grimm soon after broke the kiss and pressed his body flush against the strawberry's own. Ichigo let out a small moan as Grimm wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly stroking the member. Ichigo leaned back on the shower wall and shivered because of the cold tile wall.

"Oh Ichi…" his voice drifted off as he lowered himself down, flicking his tongue across a nipple. His teeth grazed slowly over the same nipple, kissing it and took it is in his mouth and sucked gently, slowly for a moment before he released it and looked up at Ichigo who had been watching him the entire time.

"Bastard…" The strawberry's voice came out hoarse, practically begging. He already felt sensitive, part of his body exposed to the hot stream of water and the cooler temperature air. The mix of temperatures was driving him crazy.

He continued to stare as he Grimm kissed his way down his body. Ichigo's breath hitched as he felt Grimm take him completely into his mouth, sucking, moving up and down dangerously slow. Ichigo could hardly contain the moans and gasps.

"Ah…damn…ungh!" When Grimm began to hum, Ichigo would have probably come then and there if Grimm hadn't released him just a second later.

Grimm smirked and kissed Ichigo, running his hands down his body, pinching at his nipples and leaving more love marks on his collar bone on top of the ones made from last night, while continuing to grind into each other.

Ichigo continued to vocalize the pleasure he was feeling and the sounds only helped to arouse Grimm more.

The orange-haired male wrapped his arms around the others neck, his long fingers tangling themselves into the vibrant blue hair. His closed eyes opened wide when he felt a finger push into his mouth.

"Umf!"

"Suck," was the one word order Grimm gave him.

Ichigo quickly obliged, sucking and licking gently while staring deeply into the other's blue eyes.

Grimm's free hand was glued possessively to Ichigo's hip. He then pulled the fingers out of the mouth and without breaking eye contact penetrated him with one of his digits.

"Umf!...Ah!" he panted wantonly.

"You're being a lot more vocal than usual," Grimm chuckled, sliding in another long finger, scissoring the other man.

"Ho-w would you kn-ow what I usual-ly sound like we've only-- ahh GRIMM!!" Ichigo stuttered and screamed out.

Said male grinned, knowing he had found that special spot.

"Hmm…ah…I'm ready…ah…Hurry!"

Grimm removed his fingers, pulled up Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist, and finally penetrated him roughly, Ichigo's body hitting the cold tile wall.

"AH!...ah…Grimm-!" There was a significant difference between two thin fingers and Grimm's length.

Grimm kissed the other male passionately and roughly as he pounded into him again and again, hitting that special spot within him while stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. Ichigo held on with dear life, trying to concentrate but failing miserably because of the throbbing length within him. With each thrust, Ichigo tightened his hold around the other's shoulders as well as his legs around the other's waist, feeling himself get closer and closer to his climax. Grimm gripped Ichigo's buttocks, helping the other stay up as he pounded into the delicious tight cave.

"Grimm!...I…I'm going to-!" Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He buried his face into the other's neck, biting down to try and hold in the scream of ecstasy that was forming.

A moment later and the white cum spewed onto the other's chest, his body becoming limp. Grimm continued to thrust into him, Ichigo tightening around him and he soon followed suit, the warm substance spreading within the strawberry.

"Ichi…" Grimm kissed the other gently and let him down slowly.

Ichigo opened his eyes, his face blushing as he slid down the cold tile wall. He focused on the water falling on them, just to realize that it had turned cold.

"Why are you so fucking intent on immobilizing me? God…," he mumbled, "I won't be able to move for a couple of days…"

Grimm smirked and rolled his eyes as he bent down and helped the man up. He grabbed the washcloth that had been left on the floor of the tub during their 'activities' and finished his original task of cleaning the other up. He washed his arms, chest, stomach, thighs, smirking slightly at the silent sigh that escaped the younger man, and rinsed everything off. He grabbed a towel and helped Ichigo dry himself before picking him up once again in his arms and carrying him back to the room.

Grimmjow gently laid Ichigo on the bed next to a large ball of fur that had nestled itself on one of the pillows while Ichi and Grimm were occupied.

"Move it fuzzball," Grimmjow barked at the animal. It meowed tiredly and stretched a few moments before hopping off the bed and stalking out of the room.

Grimmjow launched himself on the bed, landing with a bit of a thud which woke up Ichigo, who had begun to fall into a light sleep.

"How long you sticking around Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he passed his hand through the other man's hair.

"Till seven I guess, I gotta get to school." Ichigo said lazily, but his eyes quickly snapped opened, panicked, and sat up with a wince. "Grimmjow?...What time is it?"

Grimmjow glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It says 12:42."

"IT'S PAST NOON? FUCK I'M LATE." Ichigo scrambled out of bed and began to hunt down his clothes, each step sending needles up his spine.

Grimmjow watched the boy run around the room gathering clothes, secretly hiding the boy's underwear behind his back.

"Crap, Grimmjow do you see my underwear anywhere?" Ichigo asked as he bent over to see if it had somehow landed beneath the bed.

"No Ichi, I don't see your underwear," Grimmjow replied innocently, laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Fuck it, I'm free-balling it, then." Ichigo pulled on his pants, tucking his dick carefully so that he wouldn't get it caught in the zipper. His shirt and sneakers followed and he then bolted out of the room. Grimmjow heard the door close with a thud a few seconds later.

"I wonder what the clock means by 'Sunday'...I guess it isn't important," Grimmjow commented to himself. He got up, glancing at the underwear in his hand and smirked. He then slipped on the piece of fabric and stood in front of the mirror again.

"I'm such a kinky bastard," the blue-haired man laughed as he posed in Ichigo's underwear (YAY FANSERVICE).

"I'll say. Sex with a teenager...Tsk tsk, Grimmy-kun," a voice playfully called from the open window. Grimmjow turned around immediately ready to attack when a certain blonde haired shop keeper walked into the room.

"The hell you doing here, Urahara?" Grimmjow snapped at the man for interrupting his time.

"You have a guest coming through from Hueco Mundo. He should be stepping into your living room in a few minutes, so I thought I'd let you know," Urahara said monotonously, which was accented by slurps from sucking on a lollipop.

"Aizen?" Grimmjow asked as he picked up his pants and slipped them on.

"Can't tell; looks like an arrancar. When you're done with him, come down to the shop. You're three hours late."

"Alright sure, I'll be right over."

----------

-Las Noches-

Sunlight shone down on the impossibly large interior desert of Las Noches where slanted red pillars jutted out of the sand at random angles. Atop one of the pillars sat a trio of arrancars, all clad in white uniforms.

"...Lui?" a small girl with pale blonde hair spoke from her curled up position next to the aforementioned person.

"Yes, Rena?" answered the thin arrancar with bright green hair. He sat with one leg bent, his arms on the ground behind him, supporting his upper body.

"I'm...bored," complained the girl quietly. She brought her thumb up to her lips and began to bite gently on the nail.

"So am I," sighed the green-haired man as he began to scratch at his mask which formed a bottom jaw of sharp teeth across his own.

"I'm bored too; can we find something to do?" asked the third arrancar who sat with their feet hanging off the side of the pillar.

"Don't worry Colby, we'll having something to do soon. Aizen said he has something planned for us," the thin arrancar responded as he got up from where he sat on the pillar. "Let's go see if we can't go bother someone to pass the time."

"Sounds like fun. I'm up for it." Colby got up and stopped in front of Rena. "You coming?"

"...Aizen.."

*INVADER ZIM REFERENCE

Well :'D?

I'm really proud of the OC introduction. You'll see more of them soon.

There's a reply contest for the name of Grimmjow's cat. Have fun duckies! I'll pick the name i like the most.

All you yaoi fans like the fanservice of grimmjow swinging around his apartment buck naked and with ichi's underwear on? ya i know you do it's ok there's something you can do to help yourself.

REVIEW~ (and read more yaoi ;D)

**Important Edit: x3x... Due to a blunder of mine, this chapter essentially BECAME the old ch6, which already had a set of reviews submitted for it. As such Reviews for this chapter were disabled for those who had already submitted reviews unbeknownst to me. To make up for this i will put in 2 filler Chapters in the form of Author's notes for people to be able to submit reviews. Once the story is completed (if ever) they'll more then likely be removed. To submit a Review skip to ch8**


	7. SKIP THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Filler chapter -SKIP-**

**Due to a blunder of mine reviews for my new ch6 were disabled, you see i deleted an author's note and moved one chapter to become it's own story. In doing so what should have been ch8 became ch6, the old ch6 already had a set of reviews submitted so since you cant review twice certain people (namely my devoted readers and reviewers) weren't able to review. To fix this problem i'm putting up a pair of filler chapters so you can review again. There was also a chapter 7 so this chapter is entirely useless. Skip over to 8 to Review please and thank you.**

**-Cappy, Koinu and Nikki.**


	8. REVIEWERS FOR CH6 GO HERE PLZ

**-Filler chapter (REVIEWS FOR CH6 GO HERE)**

**Due to a blunder of mine reviews for my new ch6 were disabled, you see i deleted an author's note and moved one chapter to become it's own story. In doing so what should have been ch8 became ch6, the old ch6 already had a set of reviews submitted so since you cant review twice certain people (namely my devoted readers and reviewers) weren't able to review. To fix this problem i'm putting up a pair of filler chapters so you can review again. In this Chapter you can review for the new Ch6, we aplogize for any inconvience to you and thank you for still submitting a review, everyone makes mistakes neh? Well this one was mine and im truely sorry. As a real apology i'll have out Ch9 (7) in record time for your enjoyment. **

**Least i hope so**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, took a while getting another subplot together, enjoy.**

Urahara sat peacefully in his shop's main room, sipping quietly from his favorite tea set. Though the atmosphere seemed peaceful, one shouldn't be fooled. The sneaky blonde would methodically scan the room with his eyes after every sip, searching for the rip in space that he knew was soon to come. At the last sip of his tea, the forewarned rip sounded through the shop. Urahara turned his head to face the gaping void in the room and the pink-haired man that it held safely between realms.

"So you've finally arrived, Arrancar-kun," Urahara said cheerfully, a wide and fake grin spread upon his face.

"Were you expecting me, shinigami?" Szayel asked warily as he stepped across the threshold into the human world, grimacing a bit at the cheerful man.

"You could say that," Urahara returned in a sing-song voice. "How may I help you today? Kisuke Urahara, Retail Specialist, at your service. May I suggest some candy?..," he trailed off as he glanced over at the shelves filled with sweets .

"You can help me by--" Szayel was interrupted by blonde shop keeper. "May I have your name, Arrancar-kun?" he asked without a bit of hesitation in his voice from interrupting the Espada.

"Octava Espada, Szayel-Aporro Grantz. And you can help me by telling me if you've seen Grimmjow Jaggerjaques," Sza replied, gritting his teeth in irratation. How dare this fool of a shinigami interrupt him! He made sure to remember this idiot's name.

"Grimmjow-kun?" Urahara put his index finger up to his mouth. "I guess he should be here for work soon," he half-muttered, glancing at the door.

"Work?" Szayel said skeptically. As if on cue, the bell on the front door of the shop sounded and Grimmjow walked through. Not even acknowledging the other Espada in the room, he headed straight to the closet that held all the employee jackets.

"I thought it was supposed to show up in my apartment," Grimmjow said flatly as he rummaged through the closet for the jacket with his nametag

"He was, but I do make mistakes, rare they may be. But I did say he was supposed to show up in your apartment, so why didn't you stay there, Grimmjow?"

"You make it sound like you don't want me here boss," Grimmjow replied sarcastically.

"Oh you know I'm always happy to see you! But that doesn't answer my question."

"You think I want to see this faggot?"

"I'm right here you know, Grimmjow," Szayel sneered, not bothering with honorifics. His expression turned sour again when Grimmjow continued to ignore him, then began to walk towards the blue-haired man but stopped about two feet back when Grimmjow slammed the closet door and threw on the Urahara employee jacket. It was like a mini-version of Urahara's coat since it only reached to Grimmjow's hip, it was the same shade of green and had the same pattern running across the bottom.

"The hell you here for Szayel?" Grimmjow snapped as he turned around to face the annoyance currently in his personal bubble. Only one little strawberry was supposed to get this close...and Urahara when he was in one of his huggy moods, though hugging Grimmjow normally left the older man with an impression of the bluenett's fist in his face.

"Make it an effort to at least pretend to be hospitable to me. Aizen-sama might delight in my report and let you stay in this ugly little demension a little longer. Though it seems you've done well in obtaining a job, even if it's in a hovel." Szayel backed off a bit from the glaring man and laughed on the inside when he saw the previously cheery shopkeeper moping in the corner and muttering 'Hovel?' under his breath. Before Grimmjow could comment again however, Szayel continued. "Anyway, Aizen-sama sent me here to give you one of these." He pulled a dark-blue phone out of his pocket and handed it to Grimmjow, who snatched it away.

"What's this thing supposed to do?" he asked in a bored voice, holding up the device with his thumb and forefinger.

"That THING is how your going to report in to us. I would explain how it works but I'm sure your simple little brain couldn't comprehend it." Szayel laughed at his own joke and ran his hand through his soft hair. He then turned to leave and raised his hand to form another Garganta.

"Bitch..," Grimmjow growled.

"What was that Grimmjow?" Szayel asked rhetorically, his _marvelous_ hearing obviously picking up the curse.

"I called you a bitch!" Grimmjow returned loudly, putting his hands on each side of his mouth to project the insult.

Szayel laughed as he stepped into the Garganta, his back to the other Espada.

"Fool."

* * *

**-Hall ways of Las Noches-**

"Lui!" Colby whined for the green-haired arrancar for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"What is it now?" Luitger responded weakly, drained from the red-head's games.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAR BAR!" the arrancar sang loudly into the man's ear. Luitger groaned pathetically and swatted at the dancing ball of energy that was Colby.

The red-head danced away from Luitger's swats, causing the other to become greatly irratated. To show this, an anime-style irratation mark popped up on Luitger's head. Colby stopped dancing immediately and pointed in horror at the mark. "THE HELL IS THAT THING?" the red-head screamed, alerting the other arrancar to the mark.

"What? What is it! Get it off!" Luitger shrieked, swatting at his hair. From a few yards away, Rena looked on quietly at the pair's antics. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she got into a crouch. She launched herself, feet first, at Luitger's head but ended up planted her attack straight into the green-haired man's back. Said man fell to the ground with a cry and smashed his face into the hard floor. Rena sat crosslegged on Luitger's back, her face stoic, and raised her fist in victory, having made the irratation mark disappear.

Colby fell the the ground laughing as Lui cried into the floor. The small girl was making herself comfortable on his spine, ignoring any cracks she heard from beneath her.

"Lui," she called, trying to get the crying man's attention.

"W-what?" he sobbed, raising his head off the ground.

"Piggyback ride," the girl declared childishly, not leaving room for arguement.

"But you busted my spine in half!" Luitger complained. At this, Renata gave a blank 'so-what?' face, waiting for the piggyback ride to start.

Out of the corner of Renata's eye, she spotted Wonderwice wandering around in one of his rare moments without Tosen. She quickly hopped off Luitger's back, using his head as a stepping stone, and strolled over to the other blonde. She waited patiently next to him for his attention to shift to her rather then the wall that currently captivated him.

"Wuwu," Renata called trying to get the freckled boy's attention.

"Auhh?" Wonderwice looked up, responding to the nickname Rena had given him soon after his birth. The two were nearly eye level with each other, staring intently into each other's eyes, complete silence between them.

"C-Colby," Luitger gasped, finally pulling his face out from the ground. "Where's...Rena?" Colby ignored the question and walked over to the pair, looking back and forth, from blank stare to blank stare but no reaction came about. The red-head even prepared a wet-willy to be mailed into Wonderwice's ear but hesitated when the boy didn't even flinch away.

"Colby?" Luitger asked as he walked up to the red-head only to be shh'd by said arrancar.

"These two are having a Slowpoke-Psyduck moment," Colby replied quietly trying to explain the fascination with the duo.

"A who and a what now?" Luitger asked, confused at the referance.

"Nevermind." Colby dismissed the question but quickly jumped away, noticing Rena had raised her fist without even breaking her stare. The terrifying little blonde could be strong when she wanted.

"We should go try and find Tosen to break these two up, otherwise they could go on like this for days," Luitger sighed as he straightened his back. Thank Aizen for high-speed regeneration.

"I'll go, I guess. Just don't try to split them up 'cause Rena'll probably punch ya in the balls, and I wanna be able to see it." Colby walked off halfway through the sentence, missing the glare from Luitger.

"Jackass..," Luitger muttered.

"Love ya too, dear!" Colby sang in return.

* * *

_Las Noches (past)_

_Yet another average day in Las Noches: the arrancars were walking about, some socializing while some of the others were out hunting. All of the Espada were in their respective chambers, save for two of them, seeing as how Aizen had called Ulquiorra and Luitger to his throne room. The pair walked in akward silence, and as they came up on the huge double doors that led into Aizen's room, one of the immense doors opened on its own. Ulquiorra strolled in while Luitger stepped in warily behind him._

_"Welcome Ulquiorra, Luitger, so nice to see you," Aizen rang from his impossibley high chair. A side glance by Luitger revealed Tousen standing by the door but Gin was nowhere to be seen._

_"Good day Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said as he knelt on the ground, Luitger quickly following suit._

_"I have an assignment for the both of you. It involves you two going to the human world," Aizen announced._

_"The human world Aizen-sama?" Luitger asked skeptically. Most of Aizen's missions recently had been to look around Hueco Mundo for Vasto-Lordes. There was no way one would be in the human world. _

_"Yes. Is that a problem Luitger?" the ex-shinigami captain asked rhetorically._

_"N-no, Aizen-sama. I just found it surprising," the green haired arrancar explained._

_"I can see how you would find it surprising, I haven't assigned many missions into the human realm recently. However, something has come to my attention and I need it to be checked out. You both may stand up, if you please," Aizen said with a wave of his hand._

_"What would we be inspecting for you Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra queried._

_"Syazel has reported strange readings of spiritual pressure in the human world. The problem is that they appear in small, powerful bursts out of nothing and then disappear as quickly as they came. Since Syazel can't figure out what it is from here, I was hoping an investigation into the human world would solve this mystery. You two are to go together and try to determine what these bursts of energy are, and only engage in fights if nessecary. Are you ready to leave now?"_

_"Yes Aizen-sama," the duo replied._

_"Good. In that case, you're dismissed."_

_Ulquiorra opened a portal with his hand and stepped in. Just as Luitger was about to step in as well, Aizen spoke again, "Oh, and try not to leave too much of a mess, this is a peaceful mission," Aizen said with a smile. Luitger side-glanced Aizen and hesitated just for a moment before stepping through the vortex._

**Hope you liked it, Review please! Helps me update more often**


End file.
